thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Funhouse (OUA)
Funhouse is the third episode in Once Upon an Apocalypse. It is written by JTheAlphabetBoy and developed by AquaSoloSky and JTheAlphabetBoy. Synopsis Some of the group decide to attempt an escape from the festival to get help, but they are quickly stopped by a big group of infected. Meanwhile, Beth and the others encounters trouble while in the bar. Plot Out on the docks, everything has gone quiet. People are dead, blood is all over the place. Under a tipped over cart is Brianna O'Connor, trying to hold back tears. An infected hears her cries and starts trying to get under the cart, making her scream as it tips over. The infected grabs her but is hit with a baseball bat by Tyler. He picks her up and runs to a shack where Lily O'Connor is hiding. She thanks him as Lukas runs up with her other kids and they run for the bar, begging to be let in. The group in the bar debate on letting anyone in. Mike looks out the window, seeing it's his family and opens the door. When they're in, Anne points out his hypocrisy after he yelled at her. Mike, realizing how rude he was, apologizes to her, Sally and Connor. Paul asks if there's any help outside but Lily says there isn't. Dan suddenly tells the others they need to find a way out. He says he's leaving regardless of what others say. Mike and Lily decide to go with, wanting to take their family home. Everyone else agrees, except for Beth, Terry, Tyler, Lukas, Anne, Jay, Sandra, Benji and Nina, who decide to stay back in case something happens. Paul tells Beth he isn't sure if he's okay with leaving her but she refuses, saying, "I have to leave you sometime. You said it yourself." He nods and says good bye before they all leave. The group outside walk down towards the parking lot. Marcus says he doesn't like how this is going, as it's too quiet. The group approach the parking lot and stop, staring in shock. A massive herd of infected throughout the entire parking lot. Some of the infected see the group and go to attack them, making the group separate and run. Sandra and Beth are sitting together, talking about everything that's happening. Beth brings up Dan when Sandra starts crying. She then admits she slept with Dan after he got her drunk and apologizes. Beth hugs her and says it wasn't her fault. "If he isn't already dead, I'm gonna fricking kill him." She mumbles. Nina exits another room and asks where her gun is when Anne screams. Everyone looks to Terry, who is sobbing and holding the gun. Beth tells her to put it down and Terry rambles about her dad's death. Lukas tries grabbing her but she accidently shoots him in the chest, killing him. She then screams and aims the gun at her head and shoots herself, everyone letting out a scream. Lily carries Brianna into the funhouse. They enter the mirror maze and are followed by an infected. It runs at them, making Lily scream but it hits a clear barrier as part of the maze. She then runs upstairs and puts Brianna down, then breaks a mirror. She picks up a shard and stabs the infected, tossing it over the edge. Back in the bar, Tyler covers both bodies. The group discuss what they'll do about the bodies when Lukas rises up, sheet over his head. Anne silences them and points, everyone shocked. Nina leads everyone to the back but Beth is too late, the undead Lukas seeing her. She ducks behind the bar and crawls to the bathroom, hiding in the stall. The undead Lukas follows her whimpers and bangs against the stall when he is turned around by Paul. He shoots him in the head, then tells Beth to come out. She cries into his shoulder and they all head outside to the others. The entire group walks down the beach when Brianna asks Sally, "When did you cut your hand?" Sally looks at it, not realizing it was cut and gasps, the entire group seeing. "That's no bite..." Sally mutters. Anne shakes her head, tears developing in her eyes before screaming, the episode ending. Co-Stars * Colton Haynes as Tyler * Connor Weil as Lukas * Natalie Alyn Lind as Terry McCloud * Bailee Madison as Brianna O'Connor * Jamie Dornan as Jay Deaths *Lukas (Alive and Zombified) *Terry McCloud Trivia *This episode confirms the status of The O'Connor family to be alive. Mitchell, however, is still unknown. *The episode title comes from the scene in the funhouse. *First appearance of Tyler. *First (and last) appearance of Lukas. (Alive and Zombified) *Last appearance of Terry McCloud. Category:Once Upon an Apocalypse Category:Episodes